


【日月同辉照大地】

by sn072310103799



Category: sasunaru - Fandom, 佐鸣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn072310103799/pseuds/sn072310103799
Kudos: 5





	【日月同辉照大地】

俩人安置好孩子们后便从房里出来，突然间，佐助停了下来，他对着后方的鸣人道：「吊车尾的，我留三个月陪你们吧。」随后便往他们房间的方向走去，鸣人看着佐助的背影笑着，道：「真是的，真不坦率。」后鸣人也跟了上去。

佐助进房间后便看见了床上有一个袋子，打开灯来，上面写着“xx情趣用品店”的字样，佐助充满疑惑的拿起来看，里面是一套女仆装。

此时，袋子被抢走，佐助一转过头去便看见了脸色潮红的鸣人。

「老实交代，这是什么东西？」宇智波语气有些强硬的问道。

「没什么！就是...就是带土叔托我帮他买的！」鸣人回应。

「带土让你帮忙买的？他要穿？」佐助露出了有些嫌弃的眼神，「他要给卡卡西老师穿的...」鸣人脸红的回复道。

佐助怀疑的看着眼前有些慌张的七代目：「给卡卡西穿这个？这size看着就不像卡卡西的，比较像...」，鸣人有些疑惑：「嗯？怎么了？」，「比较像...你的。」当此话一出，某位七代目立刻丢下袋子跑去衣柜，什么都不说的拿着换洗衣物。

见鸣人这个举动，佐助仿佛是得知了什么消息，对着鸣人的方向说着：「吊车尾的，这个应该不是卡卡西要穿的，是你要穿的吧？」，随后宇智波先生就遭到了一件自己的衣服袭来，佐助赶紧接过来后便听见一声：「那是给你穿的！」后又听见了一声重大的关门声：“蹦！”，房间内便徒留下佐助一人。

鸣人在浴室内正脱着衣物欲洗澡，此时浴室门把传来了声响，鸣人吓得拿起一旁的浴巾遮住已经毫无寸缕的下半身，随后紧张的问道：「是谁？」，门被打开了，佐助的身影出现在门后。

看着鸣人现在的样子，果不其然的，佐助的下面立马撑起了一个帐篷。

「佐助？」鸣人疑惑的看着眼前的自家老公，「我想和你洗澡。」来人说清楚了自己的目的后便顺带关上了门。鸣人听见后脸上立马出现红晕，他害羞的道：「什...什么嘛...干嘛跟我洗澡...？」随后他就看见某位宇智波先生走向自己，放下换洗衣物，并像平时一样习以为常的脱着衣服。

「没什么，就是想你了。哦，还有，想它了。」某人边说这句话边将眼神移到鸣人的下身，目光如炬的盯着某个部位。

「色狼！！！」七代目差点对眼前的人轰出一颗螺旋丸，随后便转过身去，看着似乎是...同意了？

而后，鸣人就感受到后背有个胸膛靠上了，再看着腹部上有只右臂，他摸了摸后方那人仅存的右手，有些深情的看着。

「我想你了。」耳边传来了一阵富含磁性的嗓音，随后浴巾被解开，此刻俩人赤身裸体的抱在一起，不用看都知道即将发生了什么。

佐助将手伸向了鸣人的下身，随后他摸上了鸣人的男根开始上下撸动，「嗯...嗯...哼...佐助...」随着佐助手上的动作，鸣人的喘息开始有了规律，佐助笑着用他那富含磁性又低沉的声音在鸣人耳边说道：「这么久没见了，怎么还是这么骚？」，「你闭嘴...」鸣人有气无力喊道，此时，佐助开始加快了手上的速度，鸣人的喘息声也越来越快：「嗯...嗯...哈...慢点...佐助...啊...」佐助笑着回复身前被快感折磨到全身发抖的七代目：「七代目大人这么敏感，你的村民们知道吗？嗯？」随后手指恶意的在鸣人阳具上的龟头摩擦着，鸣人被佐助弄到意识不清，随即脑中闪过一阵白光，佐助手上立马出现白浊。

「这么快？」某个宇智波假装震惊的说着，「你...别说了！」鸣人气喘吁吁的吼道，佐助见状也不再逗弄他，就此罢手，道：「别让水凉了，我们后面有的是时间，何况...我还要看看你穿那件女仆装的样子呢。」语毕佐助将鸣人抱进已放满热水的浴缸内，自己也一同进入泡澡。

「佐助...你知道吗？这一直是...我渴望的。」鸣人对着隔壁的佐助说道，「你是说...有家人的陪伴，是吗？」佐助回应。

「啊...是啊。有你们那么多人陪在我身边，甚至还多了这么多家人，我真的非常开心。这些，一直是我无法奢求的，你可明白？」鸣人继续问道。

「我知道。有你们陪着我，我也很快乐，鸣人。我爱你。」佐助笑着摸了摸鸣人的脸，随后对着鸣人的唇吻了一下，鸣人也回应了他的那一吻，同样也示出自己的招牌笑容回复佐助的笑颜，并道：「你笑起来真好看，混蛋佐助。」。

客厅。

「这两个人洗澡也洗太久了........」带土看着那已亮了许久的浴室电灯，不禁心疼起了这个月的电费，「人家恩爱，你就别管了。」一旁的卡卡西泼了他一桶冷水。

「啊哈哈哈哈反正他们会出来守岁的啦！」止水连忙出来圆场，至于鼬...

我们的宇智波鼬先生正在与世隔绝的欣赏春晚节目中，请勿打扰.jpg

此时，浴室门开了，佐助和鸣人从里中走了出来，带土一见俩人出来了急忙跑到浴室门前道：「叔叔我的膀胱快爆炸啦！你们两个是在里面干了什么坏事！！！！！」随后众人便听见了浴室门被大力关上所传出的声响，客厅里的卡卡西、止水面面相觑，后一秒，俩人才恍然大悟的道：「原来是因为他急着上厕所，才一直注意浴室的吗？」而刚从浴室出来的佐助和鸣人则是一头雾水：「他是怎么了？」，今天的宇智波一家，日常的发生了一些趣事啊...

晚上十一点，佐助等人持续等待着零点的到来，止水和鼬精神仍非常好，专心的观赏着春晚节目，而带土则已经在卡卡西隔壁呼呼大睡了，卡卡西无奈的替他盖好毯子，一边的鸣人对卡卡西提议道：「卡卡西老师，要不先带小叔叔进去休息吧？」卡卡西对他摇摇头的回应：「这家伙一醒来就会冲出来房间的，怕吵到邻居，把他留在这比较好。」佐助一听卡卡西的语意就知道他在表示：“带土一醒来看到他不在身边会开始扰民。”于是他拍了拍鸣人的肩膀道：「让带土在这吧，他离不开卡卡西的。」鸣人一脸疑惑的点点头，众人则将注意力继续放在电视屏幕上了。

终于到了十二点，木叶村外开始放起了鞭炮，鸣人对着众人说道：「大家新年快乐！」卡卡西和止水、鼬也回应：「新年快乐！」看着鸣人那幸福的笑颜，一旁的佐助也感同身受着。

看着时间不早了，卡卡西便对着佐助等人道：「大家早点休息，我和带土先回房间去了。晚安。」鼬和止水闻言也起身说道：「我们也要休息了，佐助和鸣人呢？」鸣人也点点头，时间确实有些晚了，也拉起佐助对着卡卡西等人言：「我们也要回房间休息了，那大家晚安哦！」卡卡西、鼬、止水皆回应道：「晚安。」这天的夜，似乎有着特别神秘的气息。

佐助和鸣人房里。

宇智波佐助靠在床上等着漩涡鸣人换衣服出来，随即，七代目已更衣完毕，走出更衣室的时候让佐助的鼻血开始不受控的往外流。

「很奇怪吧？我立马去换！」鸣人穿着一件金色的女仆装，前面是低胸式的，后面则是裸背的设计，下身的裙子长度很短，有些遮不住屁股，佐助被眼前的画面刺激到下身立马顶起了帐篷，随后便听见佐助说了一句：「这比你的色诱术还要迷人。」鸣人的脸刷的一下开始红了起来，他都多久没有用自己这个自创的忍术了！！

最令人咂舌的是，这女仆装的头饰还参考了鸣人的色诱术的版本，旁边加了金色的流苏 看起来就像是鸣人穿着这套女仆装施展色诱术一样，有了头饰的点缀，简直逼近鸣人色诱术模样的鸣子双马尾造型，让佐助看的下身的巨大更加“肃言起敬”。

此时佐助将视野移动到了鸣人的下身，当他看见鸣人没有穿内裤时，下体更加发胀了...

「为什么不穿内裤？」某位宇智波忍着将眼前七代目压在床上享用的冲动的问道，「我...我忘了...」鸣人有些紧张的回复，随即赶紧对佐助说道：「我...我进去穿内裤，你等我！」随后作势要进入更衣室，殊不知突然被一只手拉住，就这样，鸣人被一股很大的力气带入了一个熟悉又温暖的怀里：「想去哪？我准你去穿内裤了吗？嗯？」耳边充斥着男人那因动情而变得性感的声音，鸣人再一次遭受到精神刺激，下身勃发的发疼，后方则传出了一阵异于常人的热度，且还有一种被一个硬物抵住的感觉，鸣人即刻就知道那是什么东西了。

鸣人的耳根子因此变得更加的高温，佐助笑着撩起了鸣人前方的裙摆，并道：「吊车尾的，该好好的让我享用了吧？」随后，佐助将鸣人压在了床上，准备开始享用他的“专属餐点”。

佐助吻住了鸣人的唇瓣，鸣人也搂住了佐助脖颈加深这段吻，佐助开始将自己的舌头伸入鸣人的嘴里，舌尖舔舐着鸣人的口腔和贝齿，后找到了鸣人的软舌，佐助含住了鸣人的小舌吮吸着，鸣人被吻得有些忘我，开始发出了：「嗯...唔...唔...唔...」的声音，俩人的唇舌开始交缠，房间内亦传出了细细的水声，随后佐助慢慢的放开鸣人的唇瓣，因俩人吻得难分难舍，双方之间牵出了暧昧的银丝，上头还泛着水光，佐助和鸣人的眼眸亦开始蒙上了迷茫的色彩，随即鸣人只听到佐助说了一句：「鸣人。你真可爱。」。

后鸣人感到下身一凉，佐助掀起了他的裙摆，并握住了鸣人已经抬头的兄弟，道：「这么久没见，怎么还是一样的大小？」鸣人没好气的回应道：「我又不像你！」佐助笑而不语，鸣人知道佐助的这个笑容代表着什么...

他明天一定走不了路了。

佐助化出了须佐左臂，左手攻向鸣人的乳头，右手则是专注于挑逗小鸣人。鸣人的女仆装因为是低胸，所以两颗小樱桃也很自然的就露了出来，佐助将鸣人一边的乳粒握在手中把玩着，另一手则是撸动着鸣人男根的柱身，「嗯...嗯...哈...唔...」两种快感一次性的从敏感点袭向大脑，鸣人下意识的呻吟出声，传进佐助的耳朵后仿佛催情剂，让佐助的下面更加发硬。

「你越来越骚了，吊车尾的。」佐助放开握着小鸣人的那只手打了打鸣人饱满白皙的臀部，“啪啪”的声响让鸣人听的更加羞耻，龟头之间的马眼处已经流出了透明的液体，鸣人有些难受的道：「别...别说了...」佐助看着眼前这幅景象，心里产生了更多坏坏的想法，他再度抚上了小鸣人，并对着小鸣人吹气，后道：「它怎么哭了呢？七代目大人是不是让它难受了？没关系，我来帮它舒缓舒缓。」随后让鸣人傻眼的事发生了。

腿间传出了一阵湿热的触感，鸣人下意识的低下头去看，佐助竟然含住了他的那里！

羞涩感一瞬间袭向鸣人的大脑，鸣人那敏感的神经也因此再一次的受到了刺激，脸上流着生理泪水的对着佐助哭道：「别...佐助...快吐出来...」佐助不但不听，随后开始舔弄鸣人的柱身，就像舔冰淇淋似的慢慢的舔舐着，鸣人有些受不住，慢慢的将腰往后缩想把那里抽出来，没想到佐助竟然将自己的那根含的更深，令鸣人一时有些承受不住，发出了更高亢的声音：「嗯...啊...啊.......佐助...快吐出来...啊...别这样...不要...」佐助继续吮吸着嘴里鸣人的滚烫，随后他开始舔弄着鸣人的头冠，敏感的尿道海绵体之间的洞口流出更多的液体，佐助便进攻着马眼处。

「嗯...哈...哈...哈...停下...不要...不要这样...啊...」鸣人被佐助舔的有些失去理智，渐渐的，鸣人将双腿张的更开，感受到鸣人颤抖的身体，佐助知道鸣人已经在高潮边缘，于是他加快了舔弄的速度，弄得鸣人浪叫连连：「啊...啊...啊...嗯...哈啊...啊...要...要出去了...啊...」脑中白光一闪，鸣人便因此高潮了，佐助也因来不及放开，一次性的将鸣人射出来的液体给吞进了自己喉头中。

“咸咸的，还有点苦？”佐助心想着，随后慢慢的放开鸣人射完后有些疲软的阳具，他邪笑的看着眼前因高潮而气喘吁吁的七代目道：「吊车尾的，你的味道挺不错的啊。既然我吃饱了，那接下来是不是该轮到我来投喂你下面的小嘴了？嗯？」说着说着，佐助就开始解开扣子，鸣人脸红的看着眼前脱裤子的佐助随后将脸瞥向一旁不再看他，因为他担心自己要是再继续看佐助那张人神共愤的脸，自己的敏感神经会再度被挑起。

看着鸣人把脸放到一旁，佐助知道他在想什么，但也不戳破，自己家的老婆自己最清楚他的个性，随后佐助慢慢的解开衣服的扣子，当鸣人回过神来，眼前的男人已经是全裸的状态了。

「吊车尾的，我都脱光了，你是不是也该表现一下？」上方那人对着此刻已经用手臂遮住双眼的七代目道，鸣人并没有回应，而是继续乖乖的躺在那里，如果不是此刻他那红的不正常的脸色，佐助都快以为他睡着了。

佐助见鸣人不回应他也不生气，而是将双手放到鸣人的肩上，鸣人还很疑惑佐助要做什么之时，“嘶拉”一声，鸣人的双肩立马露了出来，而原本就低胸的女仆装也因此完整的露出了鸣人的胸膛。

鸣人脸红的立马将双手挡在胸前，因为他知道，上头的佐助，此刻非常危险。

「在想什么呢？还有，全部都看过了，有什么好遮的？」某个宇智波持续的说着令人害羞的骚话，鸣人一听见佐助那样说，不但耳根泛红，连下身都开始不自在的扭了扭，佐助见状，直接分开了鸣人的双腿，并将身体挤进鸣人腿间，佐助俯下身吻了鸣人一下，随后手开始掰开了鸣人的臀瓣，露出了里面小巧可爱的菊穴，佐助对着鸣人道：「我要开始了，鸣人。」鸣人脸红的点点头，并回应：「我...等你进来。」获得了鸣人的许可，佐助也开始进行下一步。

佐助拿出了一旁床头柜里的润滑液抹在手上，并插入了食指慢慢的进入鸣人的小穴，「嗯...」感受到下面传来了冰凉的触感，鸣人下意识的哆嗦一下并夹紧了后穴，佐助被鸣人夹得有些动弹不得，便拍了拍鸣人的屁股道：「放松。」鸣人闻言才慢慢的放松身子让佐助进入。

佐助在鸣人放松身体后便继续替鸣人扩张着，润滑剂在鸣人的体内被高温慢慢的融化，渐渐的进出也开始方便了起来，佐助便再插入第二根手指，两根手指在里内抽插着，融化的润滑剂传出了一阵阵细细的水声，听的鸣人有些害臊。

佐助见此刻的鸣人又用手臂遮住自己的脸，不禁无奈的笑道：「这么害羞吗？吊车尾的。更害羞的以前都做过了不是吗？」鸣人一听有些气恼的缩了一下穴口并道：「混蛋佐助...就知道欺负我！」佐助笑了笑，随后感应到鸣人夹自己的手指，此时的佐助开始变换表情，他邪笑的继续调戏鸣人：「你想夹断我吗？吊车尾的。」鸣人一听，脸上的红晕更加明显，佐助见鸣人不肯放松，便用手指抠了一下鸣人的穴肉，「啊...！！」果不其然，被这样刺激的鸣人终究还是放松了，佐助也不再开玩笑，直接插入了最后的两根手指慢慢的抽插，鸣人鼓起脸颊看着此刻“认真”的宇智波，佐助感受到鸣人的视线便边持续着手上动作边看着鸣人问道：「怎么了？」鸣人摇摇头，佐助笑着摸了摸鸣人的金发，感觉扩张的差不多了，佐助便慢慢的将手指抽出鸣人体内，并抬起鸣人的双腿，将自己的勃发对着鸣人的穴口，道：

「我要进去了，吊车尾的。」。

佐助慢慢的将自己的巨大向穴内推进，等到完全进入的那一刻，俩人才松了一口气。

此时，佐助拉起了鸣人的双腿，并将之架在自己的腰上固定，随后便对着里边开始进行大力的抽插。

「嗯...嗯...啊...啊...啊...哈啊...」鸣人被佐助插得语言支离破碎，快感源源不断的袭向自己的大脑，他开始慢慢的迎合佐助的撞击，而佐助也开始加快抽插的速度，随后佐助便戳到了一点，「啊...！！」此时鸣人尖叫了一声，佐助知道，他找到了鸣人的前列腺：「就是这里吗？」随后佐助将鸣人的双腿大大的分开并架在肩上，他对着鸣人道：「吊车尾的，换个姿势，这样可以进入的更深。」。

佐助就着这样的姿势慢慢的退出，只留龟头在鸣人体内，后面传来的空虚感一瞬间就让鸣人感到不适，为了解决这种异样的骚痒感，鸣人对着佐助哀求道：「佐助...快进来...求求你...」随后鸣人竟然动起了腰，欲让这种很痒的感觉赶快消失，此时，佐助笑而不语的将鸣人的腿往后拉了些，随即下身一动，佐助一顶就顶中了鸣人的敏感处，「啊...啊...！！」被佐助这样一顶的鸣人哪受得了这种刺激？下面的小鸣人立马射出了白色液体，空气中充满着精液那腥膻的气味，令佐助的下面更加硬挺。

「怎么...怎么又大了...？」感受到体内的那根东西再度变大，鼓动的青筋和柱身的形状清晰的不行，鸣人脸上的红晕不退反增，佐助笑着回答道：「你高潮了两次，它兴奋。」随后便将肩上的鸣人的腿折到鸣人胸前，并说道：「别昏过去了，鸣人。」，下一秒，鸣人觉得他大概要躺在床上七天才可以下床走动了。

佐助开始大力又快速的往内进行抽插，房内弥漫着淫靡的水声和鸣人逐渐增大的叫声：「啊...啊...啊...嗯...啊...啊...哈啊...啊...别...不行...不要...啊...慢点...要死了...啊...不行啊...」佐助有些坏坏的问道：「你说不要慢点？那我继续加快。」语毕更加增进了抽插的速度，而鸣人被他顶的意识不清，只能胡乱的淫叫着：「啊...啊...哈...别...不要这样...混蛋...嗯...啊...哈...哈啊...啊...」佐助不理会鸣人的“抗议”，只是继续快速的抽干着，就这样过了一个多小时，鸣人已经高潮了许多次。

由于鸣人的体力渐渐不支，体内的九喇嘛又沉睡着，无法回复，因此鸣人便被佐助这样干到晕了过去。

反观佐助的体力和定力竟好到不行，到现在还没有射出一丁点，只见佐助顶入的更深，对着鸣人体内的深处进行操干，此时，佐助的下身又胀大一些，佐助知道自己快到极限了。  
感受到自己即将射精，佐助便再往里抽插了几十下后在鸣人体内深处将自己的浓精释放出来，三个月没有经历性事，佐助的精液多到吓人，射了将近一分多钟才结束。

鸣人的体内也因此被填满，佐助“酒足饭饱”的对着鸣人说道：「舒服吗？吊车尾的。你里面好舒服，要不我们再来一次？」本着要再一次的心思，佐助邪恶的摸了摸与鸣人交合的地方，但鸣人许久未回应他的问题，佐助试着叫了叫鸣人的名字：「鸣人？鸣人？」佐助见对方仍是处于昏去的状态，便赶紧退出鸣人的体内，随后握起鸣人的手查看鸣人的查克拉流动向，以便了解此时鸣人的情况。

感知到鸣人的查克拉并没有狂乱的窜动，佐助心中顿时落下了一颗大石：「幸好只是昏了过去...应该是太累了。话说，他这段期间都没有好好的休息吗？这个傻瓜。」佐助心疼的看着身下昏去的鸣人，其实他知道鸣人的工作日渐加重，回来报告辉夜遗迹信息的时候也没有很多的时间来看看他现今的模样，今天才发现，他真的瘦了非常多。

佐助抚摸着鸣人因沉睡而处于宁静的脸庞，眼神温柔的看着此刻熟睡的鸣人。

虽然鸣人晕了过去，但是佐助的内心还是有些满足的，这一次回来，能和最爱的他一同过节，对佐助来说再也没有比这更快乐的事了。对他们来说，有家人就是幸福的，而对俩人来说，有家人，更要有对方的陪伴，才更像一个完整的家。

佐助转过头去看一旁挂在墙边的时钟，现在已经一点四十几分了，想着想着，俩人似乎已经缠绵了一个多小时...

佐助抱起鸣人进入浴室清洗，途中，他对着怀里的鸣人轻吻了一下，并低语：「新年快乐，我爱你，鸣人。」，而俩人这长达一个多小时的性事，也在这新的一年里，画下恩爱的句点。

END


End file.
